Aurora Borealis
by Sazmuffin
Summary: RonDraco oneshot. In the Yukon. Male on male slash.


Author: Sazmuffin

Disclaimer: Not mine, not a bit.

Ship: Ron/Draco

A/N: Right. I got this inspiration when I was making Aurora Borealis gradients and I saw the most beautiful picture. This is slash between males, so if you don't like slash, don't read this fiction. As always; I respect your opinion, and I expect you to respect mine.

Aurora Borealis

In the freezing contours of Canada and Alaska, is a phenomenon that still is not completely understood. Magnificent colors swirl through the sky like a wife stirring her husband's coffee in the morning. Brilliant rainbows of color stretched across the acreage of the sky, appearing in the winter and then disappearing for a year, until the next snow begins to fall.

He sat there, just like me, trapped in a place, a world that we didn't understand. A place we didn't like, a world that didn't like us.

My body shook violently, as the wind picked up and blew the white demon over me once more. Bloody snow. This is cruel, unusual punishment. If I were Harry, Voldemort would've just finished us right there, not ship us off to the Yukon were there was no human inhabitancy of any sort.

I missed my brothers, my sister, my house, my friends. I missed Hogwarts and the food and the blankets and everything I had taken for granted before this. I missed my maroon sweater, I missed the warmth of my mum as she hugged me. All I want is to go ihome/I.

I looked over at him. He sat on a make-shift chair of rocks and packed snow. His head was on his knees, his hands raked far into his hair. He sniffled faintly, lifting his head to wipe his nose on his sleeve. All color had drained from his face, due to the extreme cold.

It then occurred to me. I was going to die here. I was going to die of hypothermia. I was going to freeze to death in the godforsaken Yukon, with Malfoy.

I thought of my life, then. All the pain surfaced, my ears reddened, and I was suddenly furious. Rash actions took control of my body, as I advanced toward Malfoy. I pulled him up by his scruffs, and punched him. Malfoy threw a swing at me, which he scored, and we both fell to the ground, clutching our faces.

A fight started, and soon we were rolling around in the snow. Punching and kneeing and biting and scratching our way to the top. My emotions flowed like a river, straight out of me like I was a shotgun and someone fired me. Frustration and anxiety and pain and worry poured into my punches, hitting their mark with a archer's accuracy.

Malfoy grabbed my hands, and rolled me under him, screaming at me to stop and calm down. He pinned me to the ground with one hand and placed the other over my mouth. I bit his finger hard, and he swore.

He shook me hard, until I finally gave up. We were in a mess of sorts, limbs tangled together as if we were performing a contortionist act. He stood, looking shocked and bruised, and said to me,

"Have you lost your mind, Weasel?"

"Apparently."

His gray orbs narrowed at my comment. "You are probably the biggest idiot I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I hadn't even itouched/I you and you lunge at me as if I'm prey."

"Oh, I am deeply sorry for putting you in such a place, Mr. Malfoy. It won't happen again, Mr. Malfoy. Here, take this as an apology," I threw a right hook at him, in which he blocked by skillfully catching my wrist at the right moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasley? We are on the same side. Which means fighting for the same cause, just incase you had forgotten."

I scowled at him, but I didn't reply.

Draco touched the blood seeping from his nose. He began to clean himself up as he walked toward me. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Nice one."

My body reacted differently than I would've expected.

In any other scenario, I would've thrown another punch, just to get the bloke bloody away from me. I would've backed away in repulsion, and ran in the opposite direction, as if he had the plague.

But this time? Captivation, seduction, and attraction were just a few of the emotions that pulled me toward him, in such a manner than I cannot even begin to comprehend.

I kissed him.

I kissed his pale lips for so long that I could feel the smallest bit of heat enter my body. He held onto my face as he kissed me back, rolling his tongue in and out of my mouth and breathing my name. Nothing I had ever experienced had ever felt this way.

If there was ever a way to describe what I was feeling, it wouldn't even come close to kissing Malfoy. At that moment, that precise moment, I felt the world stop. The stone under me stopped crumbling; the walls stopped closing in on me. I felt safe and warm. Warm. What a nice feeling.

Lights erupted above my head, and for a moment I thought they were fireworks. But they weren't. It looked like a giant snake, gliding through a lake. The most beautiful snake I had ever seen. Thousands of colors, all arranged differently. It swayed in the night, as we watched it for hours.

I laid in his arms, as he stroked my hair and I felt his heartbeat with my hand. He leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"It's called Aurora Borealis."


End file.
